


the devil makes us sin (but we like it when we're spinning in his grip)

by insomniabug



Series: From Mystic Falls with Love [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, ot4 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to love them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil makes us sin (but we like it when we're spinning in his grip)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this dysfunctional love rectangle. So far, this oneshot is my favorite out of all the ones I've written. This oneshot is also a little more erotic than the others. I'm not questioning where it's coming from but I am enjoying it myself. I hope you like it too. Title comes from Massive Attack's "Paradise Circus." I love this song and listened to it on repeat while writing this.

A ringing telephone snapped Elena away from her thoughts.

She sighed and put down her journal, the blank page staring back at her as if mocking her inability to put pen to paper. She was still in shock over Stefan's disappearance two weeks earlier and couldn't bring herself to write what she was feeling. Writing it down made it real; forced her to confront her feelings and she didn't have the emotional strength to do that right now. Not so soon after Jenna's death, which she still has not let herself deal with. Having a _still drunk_ history teacher on her couch didn't exactly make her eager to deal with Jenna's death either.

Elena understood _why_ Stefan left. It was a choice she would have made herself if it meant saving her own brother. She just couldn't understand why he'd leave without at least checking on Damon himself. Or to at least say goodbye.

_("To me.")_

She picked up her cell phone and saw that it was an unlisted number.

"Hello?"

The other end of the line answered with silence. Elena was about to hang up when she heard breathing over the receiver.

"Who is this?" Still, no answer. Her eyebrows knit together as she realized the breathing sounded impossibly familiar. Hope bloomed in her chest.

"Stefan?" she asked softly. Her heart painfully ceased beating as she waited for the mystery person to speak. She clutched the phone against her ear like it was all that was keeping her sane.

" _Please_ be him" she heard herself whisper.

At that moment Damon entered her bedroom, oblivious to her silent torture.

"Elena, the pizza's here."

A dial tone was the next sound she heard.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Katherine could hear an audible snap as the phone was crushed. She wrapped a curl of hair around her finger.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She looked as pleased as the cat that ate the canary.

"Damon being there doesn't prove anything."

Katherine ran a finger over her bottom lip, "No. But that kiss I saw proves everything."

The satisfied smiled on her face grew larger as she watched Stefan hurl the phone at the wall, destroying it completely. He paced the room, running his hands through his hair.

"The only reason she was there that night was because I sent her. All she was doing was comforting him."

Katherine couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of her mouth. "Oh, she _comforted_ him all right." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, "but I'm pretty sure you didn't mean for her to do it with her mouth."

"Why are you here Katherine!" He yelled. "Damon gave you vervain. You could have easily slipped away and never deal with Klaus again."

Katherine actually looked wounded. "Did you think I'd actually leave you _alone_ with _him_?"

Stefan didn't say a word. He truly thought that once Katherine sped out of Alaric's apartment, he'd never see her again. But just when he thought she might be showing genuine emotion, an evil smirk graced her face.

"Besides, I've been waiting to see _this Stefan_ for a _long, long_ time. I made you. I think it's only fair to see what my creation can do in person."

She watched him pace the room a little more, pleased with the recent turn of events. Turns out she didn't need to do anything to break up the "perfect couple." Elena was already proving to be cut from the same cloth as herself.

"I guess your precious Elena isn't different from me after all."

Stefan grabbed the closest object, which happened to be an empty wine bottle, and aimed for her head. Katherine was faster and easily caught it in the air.

"Now there's no need for violence Stefan." She put the bottle down and walked over to him. She ran her hands over his chest while he stood deathly still.

"I think that's the real curse of the doppelganger." She said in a whisper, caressing the side of his neck. "To be forever torn between the love of two brothers," she sighed.

"Elena's nothing like you" he said with a confident voice. "She doesn't use people as pawns in some sick and twisted game. She cares about people."

Katherine cupped his cheek. "I care about you" she whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability. It was these moments that disarmed Stefan the most. It was so close to the Katherine he remembered as a human...the Katherine he had erroneously fallen in love with.

Stefan gripped both of her wrists and pulled her off of him, but to her delight made no further move to separate them.

"Elena would never betray me. She's nothing like you." He then gave her a look that screamed of superiority "I trust her."

Katherine snarled and before Stefan could realize what was happening, he was falling backwards. She slammed him onto the couch behind them and straddled him provocatively. She entangled her fingers in his hair and painfully pulled his head backwards.

Katherine smirked to herself, not bothering to hide the veins around her eyes from protruding. This was all a game to her and he knew that nothing excited her more than a good power struggle.

"You know why you'll never be free of me Stefan?"

"Because you're a jealous bitch who can't realize she's lost?"

Stefan could see by the tension in her jaw that he struck a nerve.

"No" she said through gritted teeth.

Her soft pink tongue darted out and licked the corner of his mouth quickly. He tried to push her off but to his dismay, he realized that he couldn't even make her budge an inch. Despite his new diet of human blood, he was disappointed to find that Katherine was still stronger than him. So every push and shove against her has merely been an allowance she's given him. A false sense of power just so she could show how weak he actually was.

"It's because you still love me" she said while gently nipping his earlobe.

Stefan scoffed. "You must have me confused with Damon."

"Oh, Stefan." She gave him a look he didn't like. "Damon doesn't love me anymore."

"He's spent the last century mourning you. Me on the other hand, I've spent the last century hating you." He all but snarled in her face.

Katherine caressed the side of his neck gently before gripping it tightly in her hand. Stefan gasped in pain as he felt his throat being crushed under her deceptively strong fingers.

"At least he's acknowledged his feelings. You've just buried them." She then quickly sped to the kitchen and back. Stefan barely moved from the couch before she was on top of him again, straddling him closer than she did before. She was clutching something in her hand and he was dreading the moment he had to look at it.

Turning his eyes slowly, his stomach dropped as he recognized the familiar shape of a blood bag.

Angry with his lack of self-control, he felt the veins pulsating around his eyes. The way his fangs scratched against his bottom lip both disgusted and excited him. He could feel the dueling parts of himself fighting for control.

Katherine was delighted by the conflict in his eyes. His body language alone was entertaining to watch. Not only were the veins around his eyes growing more prominent, but so were the veins in his arms as he clenched his fists. She smiled wickedly. This was always her favorite part.

She let her own fangs out and ripped open the top of the blood bag. Then keeping her eyes locked onto his, she took a long pull from the bag, deliberately letting some dribble down her chin. The longing in his bottomless eyes excited her. This was the moment she loved. The moment where they could share in their never-ending bloodlust together. It was something she dreamed of all those years ago when he was still a human.

Without breaking eye contact, she leaned forward and forced her tongue into his mouth. He greedily sucked on her tongue, ignoring the screaming protest in his head. She knew he was on the edge of control and only needed a little more to push him over.

When she began to pull away, his mouth eagerly tried to follow but she put a hand to his throat to stop him. She could feel the growl underneath her fingers, sending chills to her core. The deliciously aggressive sound was like an aphrodisiac to her.

"You've buried your feelings just like you've buried your blood lust. But no matter how much you try to deny it, it will always be there. It's a part of you...just like I always will be."

"I'm never going to love you Katherine" he said maliciously. The black eyes and veins giving him a demon's face.

To his surprise, she merely smiled. "I never said anything about love Stefan. All I want is your company...and your body for the time being. Besides, love will come...eventually." she said with a devilish smirk. "Klaus has us both as his prisoners, so we might as well enjoy the captivity together." She nuzzled the side of his face and he barely managed to stop from leaning into her.

"You always did enjoy being tied up." He stifled a moan when her hands gripped his wrists and pinned them to opposite ends of the couch.

Stefan bit his tongue. The longer they were together, the harder it was becoming to fight against her. The anger and betrayal he was feeling towards Elena and his brother wasn't making it any easier on him. But he wasn't going to let Katherine win. Not again.

That plan went to hell when she clutched the back of his neck and roughly pressed her lips against his. He held as still as possible but the combination of blood lust and desire hit him like a wrecking ball. He could still taste the metallic tang of blood on her lips and when she ran her tongue against his bottom lip, he allowed her entrance to his mouth. The taste of blood intensified and exploded on his tongue.

Stefan no longer cared about what was right and what was wrong. All he cared about was keeping the blood rushing through his dead body. To hear the deafening beat of his heart in his ears. The kind of excitement that only came when he gave into his blood lust.

In that moment, it felt like someone else had taken control of his body. He no longer struggled against her grip but invited it. His arms crushed her body against his, leaving no room for doubt or second guessing. They battled for control in a way that only former lovers could. Sounds of gasping breath and clothes ripping were lost on them as their entire existence became this moment. When he felt her let go and allow him to set the pace, he knew that it was just a way for her to show her dominance once again. He couldn't find the will to care.

Unknown to him, Katherine was completely under his control. His kisses always made her go dizzy and unfocused, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Let him believe she was in total control. It was safer for her that way.

Over the past two weeks, they have perfected this little game. She would taunt him over Elena choosing his brother while he would provoke her with insults about never being good enough for him. They'd fight and wound each other with words and fists but in the end, they always finished their battle writhing beneath silk sheets.

But not once did Stefan ever flip the switch inside of him. He wanted to feel every single moment of horror and pleasure of this self imposed hell.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Elena wanted to scream when she heard the dial tone. The unknown caller had hung up. She held the phone against her forehead and shut her eyes. Damon was confused by what was happening and approached her a little bit cautiously. She had been unpredictable ever since Stefan left and decided not to say goodbye.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one. It was a wrong number."

By the tightness in his jaw, she knew that he knew that she was lying to him. What confused her was that for some reason, he was letting it go.

She was also thankful. Their " _friendship-slash-whatever"_ was weird and uncomfortable enough without adding jealousy over an absent lover and brother to the mix. Just thinking about the past two weeks made her blush. She still felt mortified by her behavior with Damon...but she couldn't quite make herself regret it. She now understood the situation her doppelganger found herself in. It _was_ hard not to love them both.

Once Elena opened that door in her mind and in her heart, it wasn't long before her entire body followed. She hated herself a little for how _easy_ it was to fall so deeply into _him_.

"Pizza's here" he repeated, breaking through the fog.

Elena plastered a fake smile on her face and threw her cell phone down on the bed.

"Great. I'm starving."

Elena moved past him, deliberately brushing her hand over his bare arm, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The brief touch served as both a comfort ( _for her_ ) and a reassurance ( _for him.)_

It also served as a punishment. The explicit thrill she felt whenever their skin touched reminded her of her easily swayed heart.

After Elena left, Damon looked suspiciously at her phone and took one step towards it. He stopped himself from going any further. All the voices in his head were telling him to check the Caller ID but he ignored them. If he was going to make this " _friendship-slash-whatever"_ work with Elena, he was going to have to trust her. The Lockwood wolf-shaped bullet narrowly missed him and, cliché or not, it had changed him to the core. He wasn't going to let that second chance slip through his fingers.

He threw one last curious look at the phone before turning around and following the girl he loved down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the term "wolf-shaped bullet" from the amazing show Being Human.


End file.
